This invention relates to management of electronic communications. More specifically, the invention relates to the organization and presentation of the electronic communications through a unified communication system.
The rapid development of the internet has caused users to receive increasing amounts of content from a plurality of sources, including other users, websites, and platforms. For example, users may receive communications and updates from social platforms and may also receive alerts and updates from web-based material such as online newspapers or enterprise collaboration systems. The growth of electronic communication has resulted in a large quantity of messages sent and received by users.
To organize messages, a unified messaging system is employed to provide a single interface for users to receive and process information from multiple sources. However, the unified messaging system is not a complete solution to the plethora of communications that are sent and received between senders and receivers. Rather, the unified message system merely provides a single interface to send and receive messages, with no regard to organization or prioritization.